


[PODFIC] Falling Rain

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bible, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soundcloud, The Arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: "Once upon a time, an angel and a demon hitched a ride on the Ark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Falling Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120431) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



This is a podfic of "Falling Rain" by Aria, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 1 Hour 3 Minutes 52 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Falling Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/120431)  
I am aware that not everyone likes sound effects in the background of a recording, while other people feel that it enhances the experience. Therefore, you have your choice:

With background effects:  
MP3 Podfic Direct Download (6.2MB): [Falling Rain - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/64gfps)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (0.83 MB):[Falling Rain - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/cbfvby)

Streaming:  


Without background effects:  
MP3 Podfic Direct Download (6.2MB): [Falling Rain - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/6wyr3z)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (0.83 MB):[Falling Rain - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ai76j7)

Streaming:  


The music interludes are from the song "The Flood" by Jars of Clay. Who knew that there were pop songs about Noah's Ark?


End file.
